naruto_gaidenfandomcom-20200214-history
Sharingan
The Sharingan is the dōjutsu of the Uchiha Clan, a kekkei genkai which is unique to their clan. It is considered to be among the "Three Great Dōjutsu". It only awakens when an Uchiha experiences a powerful emotion, such as the loss of a close friend, protecting them; etc. Its power gives the user a host of abilities, but it's chiefly known for: Enhanced perception, the ability to cast genjutsu through the eyes, and the power to copy another person's abilities. Acquiring Sharingan In order to first awaken the Sharingan, there is one condition that an Uchiha must meet. An Uchiha must experience a stong emotion unlike any other they've felt up to that point. This strong emotion triggers a response in the brain, flooding the optic nerves with special chakra that help create the Sharingan. This emotion can come from a positive or negative experience, the only thing that connects them is the intensity of the emotion experienced. Obtaining the Sharingan In-Character After meeting the requirements to unlock Sharingan, you must then have a DM or Dungeon Master look over the event that should cause your character to gain the Sharingan. If they judge it an event worthy of earning Sharingan, you can then proceed onto your next post explaining how you unlocked it. In all natural cases, your character begins with only one tomoe in their eyes. From that point on you can begin to develop your Sharingan through the RP, letting it grow in strength as your character does the same. Evolution of the Sharingan Most commonly, the Sharingan has three stages of its natural evolution. These can be identified by the tomoe present in each eye, and are referred to as such: One tomoe, two tomoe; three tomoe. The list below explains the powers of each tomoe, as well as how your character can earn them. One Tomoe This is the first stage of the Sharingan, achieved only through an Uchiha's first brush with strong emotions. While it offers few powers, it is technically the easiest to get as there is not training necessary to possess these abilities. All users who gain the Sharingan also automatically get one skill star in Dōjutsu. Abilities of the First Tomoe *Grants +1 to Perception. *User can see chakra and distinguish individuals by color. *User can read lips and copy minute movements of a person just from observing them. Cost Using one-tomoe Sharingan costs .5 points to activate, takes .5 points every two rounds after activation to maintain. Two Tomoe The second stage of the Sharingan, something that can only be granted with both practical experience and hands-on training designed to increase one's perception. Prerequisites *Must have two stars in Dōjutsu. Abilities of the Second Tomoe *Grants +3 to Perception. *Users can see irregularities in a person's chakra flow, like those who are caught in a genjutsu. *Users can perfectly copy and memorize any jutsu that they have the appropriate bukijutsu for (I.E, to copy Water Dragon Bullet they would need Water Release, Iaidō for Dancing Blade Risk.) Cost Using two-tomoe Sharingan costs 1 point to activate, takes .5 points every round after activation to maintain. Three Tomoe The final stage of the Sharingan's natural evolution. At this point, the powers of the Sharingan have been fully realized and all its power is fully realized! Prerequisites *Must have three stars in Dōjutsu. Abilities of the Third Tomoe *Grants +5 to Perception. *Can now accurately predict opponent's movements and act accordingly to counter, dodge, or block incoming attacks (for enemies with a lower Dexterity than the character's Perception). Cost Using three-tomoe Sharingan costs 2 points to activate, takes 1 point every round after activation to maintain. Regarding Genjutsu: Sharingan For the sake of balancing in the role-play, Genjutsu: Sharingan is no longer a canon jutsu. In order to use Genjutsu with the Sharingan, you must first have Yin Release. Once you've obtained this, you can then create custom jutsu which will be individually ranked based on their power.